A Sliver of Space
by Iceless Plain
Summary: A vicious curse was cast, rendering all life on earth soon to die, along with their beautiful and fragile world. In a desperate attempt at salvation, DNA is collected and stored. One among them is Severus Snape. His life was dark and desolate. Reborn, he has a chance at a new life. Only his new future may be one darker and more alone than the life he even lived before.
1. Chapter 1

A Sliver of Space

 _A vicious spell was cast upon all the humans of earth, rendering them infertile, and soon to die, along with their beautiful and fragile world. In a desperate attempt at salvation, DNA is collected and stored._

 _One among them is Severus Snape. His life was dark and desolate. Reborn, he has a chance at a new life; a chance at redemption, in the new colonies; in space. Only his future may be one darker and more alone than the life he even had before._

* * *

The stars were so far away, yet if he spaced out, the darkness of outer-space in the galaxy gave one the illusion you could touch the stars if you sailed far enough. There was some truth to that, but if one were to actually touch the stars, it wouldn't be that soft twinkle in the distance. You'd get incinerated.

Not a terrible way to go out. It was better than being enslaved by an alien pirate ship. Such thoughts he came up with when left alone to his thoughts.

He let air out through his nose, the best he could in his round helmet. His hair was sweaty on his neck. The temperature was a bit too high in his suit. Or maybe it was nerves.

He tugged on the cord attached to his suit and drifted. Bounced off the shining metal of his space craft. He climbed to the top, he feet clanking on the craft.

Suckers were there. If they stayed they'd eat through the metal. The opaque little blobs that bounced through space as if silvery fireflies on a dark night.

He kicked them off with his foot. They detached at drifted. He pushed them away with his hands. "Off with you!" He said, and the sound of his voice made them swim away.

He bounced back down and opened the airtight door, getting sucked back into his ship. He took off the hot and heavy suit, and sighed, brushing back his ravenly black hair.

Dobby 2 was in front of the navigation screen when he came in. He turned around with a gleeful expression.

"Sir, the ruby planet is up ahead!" Snape nodded quietly, smiling. "Excellent," He said, sitting in the pilot's seat.

It was just as it's name was; a planet of pure ruby, expensive at it was rare. Pirates condensed their riches into these great planets and put them in orbit around remote stars, so that no one would find their looted retirement.

None were elusive enough for Dobby 2's navigation however. "Good work, brother." Snape said. He patted the little elf on the shoulders. Dobby 2's eyes leaked water with happiness.

Snape strapped himself in and they sped for the planet. He punched several buttons and part of the ship opened up. They went southwards to the planet and _Zzap!_

They had teleported the gem planet back to headquarters, yet again set for life. They already owned several estates. Dobby 2 even had a trophy wife at home, Pearlina.

They had to travel like this though, because it was basically death for humans to teleport themselves. It made a copy of them, eliminating the first.

Snape often thought about this thinking how much easier teleporting would make his life. He himself wa sa copy; a clone, of the original Snape, now on his 20th year of life since his birth in a test-tube. Unlike Dobby 2 tho, he didn't want to be referred to as a clone. It was a common thing. To want the 2 on the end of your name was more on the unusual side.

He didn't want to die though, and that is what would happen. So he opted for the long journeys of many months in the isolation of space.

Before he became a looter for the Human Empire, who used the money to fund their colonization projects across the galaxy, he'd grown up in a special school connected to the lab.

The person who headed the project, and had created them was Dr. Harmz. A man in his late sixties, grey hair frizzy and sticking everywhere. He loved wearing Hawaiian shirts underneath his white lab coat, and even more oddly, ugg boots.

He'd grown up in the school beside many of the student's from his past life, which was strange. But that was his life from before, or more so, a different person. He'd rather be a different person this time.

Others however, even as clones, clung to their old identities.

Harry Potter for one. He'd had the most difficult time of anyone else. Had searched for his love from the past till he found her.

They'd done classes both academic, technical, and military. Unfortunately, being clones, they were all squibs. They had no magical powers.

Snape made it a point to stay away from potions and chemistry. He wanted to be different from before. So he sought out a degree in geography and got his license to become a pilot for the military.

Dobby had been in his geography classes, and they had become fast friends.

"Alright, Dobby 2's now happy it's vacation time." Dobby 2 sighed happily. Snape smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's go to our Victorian estate and rest. My back is killing me." Snape stretched his arms in the air.

"Actually," Dobby 2 said. "I think it's time to see my wife." Snape nodded.

* * *

They stood in their freshly planted field, the earth damp with a wonderful smell. A 20-year-old Harry leaned against his rusty shovel and smiled. He stroked Ginny's beautiful red hair with a loving expression. She giggled with her cheeks pink in a lovely blush. "What?"

"I'm just happy," he said. She touched his palm on her hair, intertwining his fingers tenderly with hers.

"So am I," She agreed softly. She kissed him before picking up their metal bucket and fished out more water from the pump with it.

"Who knew one day we'd finally have a farm of our own." Harry said dreamily. Ginny started to carry the bucket back, it creak and sloshing with her wistfully careless movements. "I always knew we would. We worked towards this, remember?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, following her with the heavy pile of farm tools. "Far away from the military, under this brilliant blue sky, the forests around us. We should live the rest of our lives here."

"Proven it stays the same." Her voice was distant with the past. Harry nodded solemnly. "With the past destroyed, we have no choice but to create a new future. There will always be loss."

Ginny set the bucket down and hugged him. "I need to tell you something. Something about the future.

"What?" Harry asked. She leaned up with a nervous smile and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Harry gawked, black hair flicking across his forehead with the wind. "W-whoa!"

"I had intended to wait till we were at least settled in here well. Give it two years at least, but accidents happen." Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear.

"A wonderful accident!" Harry gushed. They embraced again. The happiest couple in their new colony; In a once barren place now revived with the seeds and life of Earth. The planet of Wishshine.

* * *

Dobby 2 twiddled his thumbs nervously in his navigator's seat. Snape frowned beside him. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you," He tried to reassure Dobby 2. Dobby 2 nodded.

"It's just, Pearlina keeps pushing a child on Dobby 2. Dobby 2 isn't ready." Snape patted his shoulder. "In due time you will. We're still 20, but it was your fault for marrying an older woman."

Dobby 2 put his face in his hands. "But she's a trophy wife," There was an edge to his voice. He hadn't been able to resist her charms, regretfully.

"Indeed," Snape agreed with a nod of his head, the bridge of his hooknose shining and bent in the moonlight.

They opened the door and got out of their spaceship with their bags at the base. Malfoy came to greet them in his military uniform. "Welcome back from your mission, Snape, Dobby 2! His former student was well into his forties, having been cloned years before him. It put years on his age as well, the man now wiser and kinder than he had been in his past life.

Snape forced a smile. He couldn't help disliking him, even if the man had changed, as he had. "Thank you very much General!" Malfoy chuckled. "Wine for you both, saviors again!"

They went into the space center and sat at a table in the food court. They ordered pizza with their wine. Snape dug in immediately, grunting with joy at the taste. First time he'd had real food in months. They dined, said their hellos to their fellow work-mates, and took a train to traveled to Dobby 2's Greek style estate.

Snape slept on the journey while Dobby 2 peered out the window.

When the train finally arrived, they carried their bags off the train and walked into town down the road fro about a mile, then they arrived.

Dobby 2's estate was huge, with a huge flowery garden in front.

Pearlina was there out front, trimming the roses with a pair of shears too big for her. She was in a wide, floppy pink hat and a purple summer dress with frills at the bottom. She wore pink heels. She had been waiting for their arrival. Emotion swelled up in Dobby 2's heart.

She pivoted on her heels with a light gasp when she saw them. "Dobby 2, baby!" She ran forward with too much ease for heels and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug with strength, chuckling.

"Oh, there's so much I have to tell you!" She piped, bouncing excitedly.

"Dobby 2 cant wait!" Dobby 2 said with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. They were all thrown back far. Pearlina was flung into the roses with a squeak. Dobby 2 freed her from the thorns, and then pulled her out. Cuts bled down her shoulders. They all turned their faces.

"The west village!" Pearlina shouted. They all started running towards it, Pearlina staggering. They ran down the road up the hill. The village was in shambles when they arrived, panting.

"Rosa!" Pearlina wailed, sobbing to her knees. It was now but burning pile of rubble and flesh, gnarled corpses everywhere throughout. Pearlina was beside herself with grief. Rosa had been her best friend.

Dobby 2 knelt down and held her. Snape searched around. How he wished he had his wand at this point. He stalked the area with the skill of a death eater, skills from before strangely returning to him with memory he'd tried to avoid. His face sank into an expression of darkness, eyes even heavier, like dry bone. He had a taster in his pocket though. That would have to settle for now.

He saw movement in the shadows of the forest. A cloak. He darted after it, and his athletic training served him well. He caught up to the figure quickly. A man. An old one with frizzled blonde hair and age spots.

The old man pivoted around and... Snape dodged something out of reflex. A shout and then a flash of light. He gasped, not registering; not believing what had appeared in front of his eyes. But it had been so familiar.

He lunged for the man with his taser, shoving the device into the man's gut. He then knocked him out with his elbow, grabbing his wand from his now limp grip. He held the precious tool within his trembling hand. Sweat poured down his back.

It couldn't be, but it had been.

The man had cast The Killing Curse!


	2. Chapter 2

General Malfoy assembled his men the second he heard the explosion. They barreled in the ship, Malfoy taking command with young Dumbledore, his tactician in training at his side.

"Towards the site!" Malfoy shouted. They activated the ships many guns and took off. Pods of soldiers took off from it, guns popping out of those too.

They flew to above the explosion. The pods surrounded the area. He gasped. The West Village was gone! it was rubble!

The ships descended down, and they unloaded out of it quickly with their laser guns.

They all scouted the area.

Pearlina stopped sobbing and wrapped her arms around Dobby 2. "Thank you, dear," They looked above them at the surrounding military men searching for who had caused such a destruction.

"They arrived too late," Dobby 2 said quietly. Peralina nodded. Dobby 2 returned her embrace and then they both rose up, looking out at the destruction.

Suddenly they gasped as they saw Snape burst out of the bushes, dragging an unconscious old man behind him. General Malfoy ran over.

"What is this?" He said, his voice rising a pitch.

Snape's eyes were as wide as potion bottles. "The Killing Curse!" He shouted.

Malfoy frowned. "What?"

"This man knows it! He cast it at me!"

Malfoy's frown knit deeper. "What? Did you hit your head?" It wasn't registering.

Snape shook his head. "I'm sirius. There's people out there. People that have wands. That know how to cast magic." He took the wand out of his pocket, holding it up.

A shocked expression hit everyone's faces. Snape gives it to malfoy, then waves his arms around indicating the rubble that was now the West Village. "They caused this destruction."

Malfoy nodded, eyes wide at the wand. He ran over to the old man. "I understand, we'll take this man into custody."

There was then another explosion out in the distance. They all whirled around. "The South Village!" Pearlina wailed.

Men grabbed the old man. Malfoy barrelled back in the ship. They then saw jet black ships with long wand symbols on them rising to the sky. They were leaving earth's atmosphere!

His stomach felt heavier than ever. Someone had figured out how to bring clones back that still possessed magic. What were they up against?

* * *

He got back from the mission exhausted. He smelled, he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were bloodshot. He had the warm tray of cafeteria food in his hands.

He walked to his usual table.

"You look horrible," Kylie said at the table. She was a blonde geologist that had her hair in braids. She was middle-aged, so the style looked a little young on her. Darry, his bud, was beside her.

Malfoy just gave them a soul look before sitting down. "We lost their ship. Chased them six light-years through space."

Kylie sighed. Darry slurped his iced tea.

"At least we know what they look like now. It's still so strange they choose to have that symbol of a wand on the sides of their ships."

"They want to be known as an organization." Malfoy rubbed his temples.

Darry nodded and dug into his food. Malfoy did his as well. He did an inner 'Yay' of happiness at the delightful food taste. A divine lunch of steak and fry sauce, with steamed broccoli on the side.

Then he looked up and saw Fred, George, and Tonk walk in. Kylie glanced. "Ugh, them."

Malfoy agreed, wincing in return.

Fred and George were both dating Tonks. Malfoy thought that was weird as fuck.

They locked eyes suddenly. Tonks gave a short wave. He looked away.

"I"m suddenly not hungry."

Darry made a face. 'No, you'll eat mister!"

"Okay," Malfoy groaned.

* * *

Completely and utterly exhausted, General Malfoy was walking back to his dorm. He felt like he was going to fall over. He paused in the hallway when he heard strange voices though. It made him reach for the laser gun at his belt.

"Tell us where he is!" it was a woman's voice, and demanding. He sneaked to the corner and peaked his eyes around. She had Dumbledore up against the wall by fistfuls of his shirt. a man was beside her. they were both dressed in black with brown wand symbols on the back of their shirts.

"I wont," Dumbledore said firmly. "I'll kill ya if you don't tell us!" A laser gun was against his head held by the man.

No. Malfoy thought with utter fear. He launched form behind the corner and fired his laser gun. It hit the woman and the man, and they both crumpled to the floor, but not after the man's own laser gun fired.

Noooo!

Dumbledore crumpled to the ground in a twirl of blood. Malfoy rushed to beside him. "Father," Dumbledore whispered quietly, raising his hand to Maloy's cheek as his vision faded. Malfoy's heart was struck. He had indeed watched Dumbledore grow up, but he'd never known his old professor- No! His young tactician in training had seen him that way. Tears made his vision blurry, he wiped them away, grief overtaking him.

"Albus, you're going to a better world." Malfoy tried to comfort. Dumbledore smiled grimly. "I know," but his voice was halfhearted. He'd always doubted the afterlife. Malfoy embraced him and Dumbledore's head went limp against his shoulder.

Troops came and surrounded the area. They arrested the uniformed duo. Malfoy continued to hold the limp body in his arms.

* * *

He was staring off into the sky on the patio. His hands were on the rails, and he was leaning too far forward. he felt numb. He'd felt this pain too many times before.

He stayed that way a long time. He then noticed footsteps behind him, then an interupting, and too familiar voice.

"General Malfoy." It was his father, Lucius. Lucius was younger than him also, but it didn't matter. He was still his father. Strangely, his father didn't acknowledge him as his son, or barley even speak to him. It pained him deeply.

"General Malfoy," he repeated impatiently. Malfoy turned around and nodded and giving him a his salute.

"Come with me," was all he said, head high with a disdainful expression. Too familiar, he really hadn't changed all that much.

Malfoy raised his chin and followed. They went through the facility, lights dimming, leading to a room of concrete. Malfoy frowned. "The Birth Chambers?" He asked with utter confusion.

Lucius ignored his comment.

When they got to the door, Lucius took a pass out of his pocket and stuck it in the door slot. It beeped and then swished open. A middle-aged female scientist with copper hair and brown eyes was there, along with Hermione. They looked up in greeting. Hermione nodded to Malfoy.

Lucius left, while Malfoy approached them. A silent exchange passed between him and Hermione. This was the first time they'd seen each-other in three years. She must now work in the most private scientific sector. Before then they'd grown up together as clones, being the first to fight each other.

They walked to a test tube. A baby was inside. Malfoy let out the breath he'd been holding.

"A new one shall be resurrected?" There was shock in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "I just hate to do this. I don't think it's right. But since Albus Dumbledore was such a brilliant man, our superiors on Mothership G-13 wish to resurrect him again."

A sick feeling hit the pit of Malfoy's stomach. "That isn't right."

They shared a sad look. The brunette sighed at Hermione. "I really don't want you to be here any longer for this."

Hermione added, tears filling her eyes. She walked out with a final glance at Malfoy, the door closing with a whoosh behind her.

The brunette pushed the button on the test tube. The water drained. She took the baby out and cleaned him off with a towel. Albus Dumbledore 3 began to stir.

She handed the baby to Malfoy. A feeling of shock hit his chest again as he took the baby from her and cradled it in his arms.

"This new copy once again harbor's the memories of Dumbledore my professor, but not Albus my student," he said quietly.

"Indeed," the brunette said.

"He's not a replacement. He is indeed a third. Each new Dumbledore is someone else."

The scientist remained silent.

He put his forehead against the baby's. The new Albus wasn't young enough to be a newborn. he wondered how long he was in the test tube. He wondered how many there were. he wondered if there were any others of him they had stored.

"You'll be his father, considering your close and fatherly relationship with Albus Dumbledore 2."

Malfoy nodded. "You knew I wouldn't refuse."

The woman ignored his comment.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked.

"I had a son before, Scorpius."He quipped.

She narrowed her eyes, but went to the door. She pushed the button open.

Malfoy walked out with the baby in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the oven door, humming to herself. Pearlina looked inside. The cookies weren't nearly done. She sighed, going back over to the counter and sitting down. "Say, Dobby 2," She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Dobby 2 mumbled, immersed in going over the meteorite data he'd gathered on the trip. "Why do you go by your number? I would like to know." She gave a red-lipstick smile. He smiled back.

"Alright," he closed his laptop. He sat back on his chair, thinking. "Because Dobby 2 is not Dobby, but still is," She frowned, smile falling. "But isn't that all the clones?"

Dobby 2 nodded. "Yes. It's just Dobby 2's choice to recognize himself as a clone more than others." Pearlina frowned. That didn't sit right with her. She slid out of the chair and walked over to her. She reached out an arm and touched his shoulder. It was covered in bandages from her scratches from falling in the thorns. She had bandages on the back of her neck too.

"You have his memories, you feel like him, but do you have to be him at all?" Her voice was pleading. Dobby 2 frowned.

"You can be someone else now, go by a different name!" She continued. Dobby 2 nodded slowly. He sighed, then rubbed her arms. "I suppose you're right, my dear. She giggled with joy.

He rubbed his face in his hands. "I'll have to approve it with my higher-ups. I'm a clone, after all. She skipped to the oven, checking the cookies again. they were done. She put on her tiny potholder gloves, and took them out.

"Those smell delicious!" Dobbie two said, eyes and mouth watering. She winked at him, putting them on his plate. He ate one immediately, but it was too hot and burned his tongue. "Ouchie!" Dobby 2 cried.

"So what new name will you decide?" Pearlina asked, sitting down again and laying her head on her elbows. Dobby 2 frowned hard. "Dobby 2 thinks-," He looked up at the ceiling, eyes widening. He sat up in his seat, hands slamming down on the table.

"Meteorite!"

"Meteorite?" Pearlina made a face of disgust.

"Oh, nevermind," Dobby 2 said sadly. Pearlina shook her head. "What about Napoleon,"

"After the conqueror?," Dobby 2's voice was skeptical. Pearnlina grinned. "It's one of the most powerful names ever. Like your new identity will be,"

"Alright," Dobby 2 agreed. "Dobby 2 is now... Napoleon." A tiny smile adorned his lips. It sounded right. He loved it. "Napoleon!" He shouted, fists raising in the air.

"I must tell Snape!" he said. "You tell him!" Pearlina encouraged. She ate a cookie on the counter with much satisfaction. Napoleon rushed out, grabbing his phone. Snape appeared on the screen. "Yeah?" he asked tired and severely hung-over.

"I have news to tell you!" Napoleon said. Snape's eye's widened. "Yeah!?" Napoleon grinned widely. "Dobby 2 has changed his name to Napoleon!"

Snape blinked once. Then twice. "That sounds alrighty," He agreed. "But is our higher-ups gonna approve it?"

Napoleon's smile fell. I hope so.

Snape nodded. "Let me get dressed, and I'll come over. We'll set up an appointment with General Malfoy and go with you. He's quite busy though, it'll be difficult."

Napoleon sighed. "Yes, of course."

Snape got dressed and flew the ship over. The clouds were beautiful, then his heart sunk when he looked down and saw the two destroyed villages. He arrived at Napoleon's house and greeted him, coming in and sitting at the table.

They looked at each other with excitement. Pearlina nodded. He took out his phone and called Malfoy. He answered right away.

"Yes, what is it?" Malfoy asked through the phone. Snape looked at Napoleon hopefully. "General Malfoy, may we set up an appointment with you? Dobby 2 wishes to change his name."

Malfoy sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the time for that right now, at all. I'm raising a baby and we're still investigating the enemy. Actually, you two get your buts over here now! We need all the help we can get."

"You're raising a baby?" Snape gasped.

Malfoy's tone turned grim. "Albus' replacement," Snape nodded in understanding, turning sour. "That's sick of them. When is the funeral?"

"Monday," Malfoy said. "Anyways, both of you please come immediately. We're scanning the wand."

"Sir," Snape said, phone dropping limply with his hand in disappointment. He looked at Dobby 2. Dobby 2 sighed. "Oh heck!" Pearlina shouted throwing up her hands. "Well, hopefully in the future."

* * *

They arrived and Malfoy was pacing. They walked into the lab. "Any luck?" Dobby 2 asked. Malfoy sighed, grumbling to himself. He then turned to face them.

"The wand is a regular wand. There was nothing else to it." He exclaimed. Snape gasped. "They truly are humans with magic. How did they create that?"

Malfoy shook his head. "We do not yet know."

Snape stepped over to the wand. Lasers was scanning it all over. He stared at it a long time, before his eyes widened. "I think," He put his chin in his hand. "That I may have seen that wand before."

Malfoy tipped his head to the side. "Wha?"

Snape nodded. "It's Bellatrix's wand." he said quietly.

"Bellatrix," Malfoy gasped with shock. "That's not good. At all,"

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "Whoever had this may have had it for a hundred years, since the time all life died on our original planet, Earth."

"Why reveal themselves now then? Why start a war now?" Malfoy questioned anxiously. Snape shook his head. He had no clue either."

"We need to find out soon, so they don't strike again," He said with worry.

* * *

She walked into their meeting room at the headquarters, dressed in a suit with a pencil skirt. She'd never grown used to muggle clothing. She sat down at the table.

Lucius Malfoy looked up. "You're dressed like a woman today," he commented. She rolled her eyes at him checking her out, then cackled.

"Shut up. The boy has my wand! I never should have lent it to you!"

"Your wand?" Lucius frowned, then grinned. "It was Bellatrix's wand. You're a clone."

She clenched her teeth. "I am Bellatrix!" She crossed her arms, sitting back her chair. "I'm her, magic and all, unlike you,"

Lucius growled. He clapped his hands. An underling walked in. "Sir?' The guy said timidly, standing too stiff.

"Bring Bellatrix 2 another wand,"

"Sir!" The underling cried, skittering out," He then came back in, a new wand on a velvet pillow. Bellatrix picked it up.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" She struck Lucius with the wand. He fell dead. Suddenly, she was struck with a paralyzing laser. She fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Another Lucius stepped into the room.

"Nice try, Bellatrix 2. That was another clone of me. His first day out of the lab too. He'd been raised there," Bellatrix gasped, feeling angry. "I'll get you!" She shouted, then cackled.

Lucius grabbed her chin. "No you wont. take her away!" Several underlings dressed in their black uniforms came in and cuffed her.

"You set me up for this," She growled.

He grinned. "Now we know we cant trust you,"

They dragged her out as she kicked and hissed. He picked the wand up himself. The underling from before was staring nervously at him. "Crucio!" he said, then the underling started screaming in pain. "Please, Sir, stop!" He writhed about. Then Lucius ceased the curse. "Don't gawk at me like that, then, you fool!"

The underling started crying. He picked the underling up by his collar and shoved him out, closing the door. The underling fell to his knees, shaking. He hated being here.

He'd been brought up to be a servant. he didn't want to be anymore. He wanted to be a pastry chef, like the character in the old book from Earth he'd managed to get his hands on.

He raised his chin with new determination. He was but 18 years old, but he could do this. He ran to the escape pod room. He could hot-wire a vehicle pretty well.

* * *

There was a massive crash. No! Pearlina jumped awake from her sleep, heart thumping. She grabbed a laser-gun and ran outside. Had the enemy come for their village now?

She then saw a smoking vehicle, pointing a laser-gun at it. The hatch opened, and a young man fell out. He was clutching his burned side. "Aaah!" he grunted with pain, taking a few steps before crumpling to the ground. Pearlina freaked out again, and quickly jolted to him.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried. She rushed into her house, going into her kitchen drawer. She then ran back out, administering an emergency healing shot. He cried out, but the pain was worth it, Pearlina reasoned. Now any internal injuries he had would heal.

She guided him by tugging on his pant leg, till he was inside and then onto her couch. He'd taken dazed, woozy steps.

Then she gasped, seeing the horrid wand symbol on his black uniform. "You're with them!" She accused, pointing with her finger and backing up. He shook his head. "No, I'm not a soldier. I was only a servant, raised to be such without choice of my own. I just escaped." Then he fell on the couch and fainted.

Pearlina trembled, conflicted. She called her husband on her phone.

"Yes?" Dobby 2 said on the other end. Pearlina set her jaw. "I have one of the enemy passed out on my couch. He crashed his ship. He claims to have been a slave of theirs, not a soldier. Please bring the military at once for interrogation."


End file.
